


Holiday Soulmate

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, Holidays, Inverted Age Gap, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: It's nearly time for Arthur to meet his soulmate and he's completely lost in a mall in America while he's on holiday. Just who will he meet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I almost lost you.” - not that either character says it...

Arthur Kirkland was lost. Normally, he wouldn't be too worried but, at the moment, he was lost in a mall in America which was far bigger than any shopping centre he had ever been to in England. Not only that but his soulmate watch was supposed to go off in a few minutes which meant that one of the hundreds of people swarming around him was the person he was meant to spend his life with.

His mother was probably having kittens. They had split up so that Arthur could continue looking around the bookshop they'd found while his mother found a particular cosmetic shop on the next floor. Unfortunately, by the time Arthur found the place, his mum had disappeared, presumably trying to find him. He'd tried to phone but, apparently, he hadn't charged his mobile enough the night before and it had turned off when he tried to call.

Some holiday this was.

Back home, his friends had been surprised that he'd meet his soulmate so young, especially since his high school was rather small considering the huge ones in the next town over and in nearby London. People wondered if there would be a new pupil or if Arthur would merely fall for someone in Year 7. When they worked out that it would be during the holidays, they began to harp on about exotic holiday romances such as someone from Spain or Portugal. Arthur hadn't been sure whether to be relieved or not when he realised that he'd be in America for the meeting.

As it turned out, his mother had completely forgotten that Arthur would be meeting his soulmate or she would have insisted on staying at home. She was terrified that he would meet someone who would insist on Arthur going to America for university and she was against the idea that he was going to be so far away. Arthur had pointed out that he might meet someone who was on holiday and lived in England and she had calmed down – though he hadn't pointed out that he could also meet someone who lived in Japan and was on holiday.

Although Arthur had been nervous about meeting his soulmate, he had been reassured that his mum would be there to back him up. Now, though, he only had a minute till he met them and he was completely alone. He folded his arms over his stomach and wondered what he should do, ignoring the occasional jostling. Rubbing at his arm, he tried to keep himself calm, though the fact that most of the people hurrying around him were middle-aged or children, worried him.

“Hey, are you all right?” came a voice from the food court Arthur was standing beside. He spun around to see a boy seated at a nearby table. His hair was blond and neat except for a single strand which pointed upwards. He was smiling kindly at him as if trying to keep Arthur calm which, oddly, actually made him want to smile back. A Superman hoodie covered his body so Arthur couldn't tell if he had muscles or not – and that was an odd thought to have, at this precise moment.

Then he looked into his shining, blue eyes and a familiar beeping noise sounded. It was one he had heard only twice before and each time it was when he had been close to a couple of soulmates who had just found each other. As his eyes widened, so did the boy's and they both glanced at their watches. Arthur only just managed to catch his before it landed on the floor and he stared at the blank face. Glancing back up, he spotted the boy watching him. Slowly, the boy began to grin and he gestured at the seat opposite him. Hesitantly, Arthur made his way over and slipped into it, nervously glancing between the boy and the food wrappers on the table, struck by how attractive the bloke was.

“Hiya!” he said. “I'm Alfred F. Jones.”

“Arthur,” replied the boy. “Arthur Kirkland.”

“Nice. So, uh, where ya from?”

“England. Near London.”

“That's so awesome!” Alfred exclaimed. “I've always wanted to go to England!”

“Really? Well, um... You should go there for the holidays?”

Grinning, Alfred nodded. “I'll definitely save up for them. Are you here for a holiday, too, or are you here for school?”

“School? Uh, no. I go to school at home. I'll be doing my A Levels for the next couple of years. I'm here on holiday with my family.”

“A Levels?”

“I think they're like SATs?” Arthur grimaced. “I'm not sure what those are, though...”

“Wait. Are you saying you're still in high school?” Alfred asked, eyes wide.

“Um. Yeah. Why?” Arthur frowned at Alfred, confused as the boy grimaced.

“Er, how old are you, exactly?”

“Sixteen,” Arthur told him. “What about you?”

“Crap, you're under-age,” muttered Alfred. “I'm nineteen. At college, too.”

Bristling at the first comment, Arthur folded his arms. “Is being younger than you a problem?” he demanded.

“No! God, no. You just look absolutely beautiful and, y'know...” Alfred was blushing, smiling at Arthur a little bashfully.

“O-Oh,” Arthur replied, glancing down at his band t-shirt and jeans. He hadn't thought he could be considered beautiful.

“Especially your eyes,” Alfred added, grinning at Arthur's blush. “Anyways,” Alfred said, nonchalantly, “what's that on your t-shirt?”

* * *

Surprisingly, Arthur and Alfred had an enjoyable few hours chatting to each other. They got some slushies at one point and, later, they ate together. Their topics ranged from bands to comic books, to future dreams and their friends' dramas.

They discovered a lot about each other and Arthur became increasingly eager to learn more. Apparently, Alfred was going to college and doing film studies in an effort to become a famous director. He worked in the comic book shop one floor down and was on his lunch break which was extended when he texted his boss and begged for more time. But the things Arthur learnt and loved the most was the way Alfred laughed, the way he kept his eyes on Arthur and only Arthur, the shine to his eyes and the way they lit up when they found something in common. Despite his original misgivings, he found himself feeling very comfortable with Alfred and perhaps even falling for him a little.

The atmosphere was completely destroyed a couple of hours later when Arthur's mother screamed his name from across the food court. Flinching, Arthur turned to see her hurrying over. He expected her to be livid but, instead, she looked a mixture of terrified and relieved. She glanced at Alfred and, when she arrived at their table, grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him into her embrace. “Thank God! I almost lost you!”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked, rather bemused as he patted her back.

“That man,” she said, gesturing to Alfred with a glare, “is obviously trying to seduce you. I won't let him take you away and into some sort of human trafficking thing. Or worse, he'll keep you locked away to-to _'service'_ him.”

“ _Mum_!” Arthur cried. “This is my soulmate!”

Mrs. Kirkland paused and looked at Alfred. She glanced between their bare wrists and her eyes widened. “Oh!” she said, cheeks turning red. “Oh, I am so sorry. I was imagining the worst for hours.”

“Sorry, Mum. My phone's dead,” Arthur said.

“Nice to meetcha, ma'am,” Alfred declared, standing up and holding out his hand. It turned out that Arthur's soulmate was a whole head taller than him. Strangely, Arthur wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed at his own lack of height or to be pleased.

“How lovely. Someone with manners.” Mrs. Kirkland smiled at him. “I am terribly sorry about the misunderstanding.”

“It's cool. I'm sure I'd think the same in your situation.”

“All right, Arthur,” she said, turning to him. “I'm going to call your father to let him know that you're all right and then we should probably get going.” She glanced at Alfred. “You should probably say goodbye now.”

“Okay,” Arthur said, smiling at her. Before she moved off a little, she pulled Arthur into another hug and gave him kisses across his forehead. Arthur fought her off and returned his attention to Alfred to find him smiling widely, looking inexplicably happy. “Shut up,” Arthur grumbled, trying not to laugh.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Alfred said, grinning. He dragged his bag from under the table and pulled out a notebook and pen. Scribbling quickly, he explained, “This is my number, my e-mail address, my Facebook, my Tumblr and my Skype, 'kay. Call me, all right?”

“So we're going for a long-distance relationship?” Arthur joked.

“For now,” Alfred replied. “We can talk about everything later, yeah? About where to... y'know.”

Arthur smiled and took the piece of paper before rounding the table. Beside Alfred, he leaned up and pecked his cheek. “See you soon, then.”

“Can't wait!”

And if Arthur clutched that piece of paper far more tightly than he needed to as he waved his goodbye, no-one needed to know.


End file.
